


【铁虫】老阿爸养成计划番外

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	【铁虫】老阿爸养成计划番外

当彼得站在浴室里冲澡的时候，外面已经挂起了月亮。

每一天都很忙碌，高纬度空间的研究对于即使是理科天才的他来说也是一项非常棘手的工作，然而他还要时不时处理一下社交方面的困扰——比如今天彼得又费劲而礼貌地拒绝了本月第四个向他示好的女生。

他不是情感缺失或者性冷淡，只是彼得觉得那个在他心里隐隐作痛的刺，让他没有办法对其他人抱有亲近的兴趣——虽然和别人滚床单的时候自己真的下意识地喊出那个熟悉又陌生的名字“Tony”的几率并不是很高，但是在心里有人的情况下和别人恋爱甚至做爱总有种精神出轨的感觉，彼得不愿意把任何人只当做解决生理需求的对象。  
而且他逐渐承认自己要解决生理需求的条件很难被满足。

他想要被男人压在身下，想被男人捏着下巴接吻并带着宠溺嘲笑他接吻技术太烂，也需要那个男人用带有一层薄茧的手压着自己被吻得潋滟发肿的嘴唇问自己准备好了没有，一旦自己点头，那双大手就会游离到自己的乳头处，一路向下像点燃火焰一般，直到握住自己的性器。

而现在，只靠着这样的想象，彼得羞耻地发现自己勃起了。

他一边安慰着自己作为一个正常男人有这样的性幻想和性需求是很正常的，一边握上自己的阴茎，用沾了沐浴露泡泡的手指轻轻撸动柱身。

只靠他自己并不算灵活的手活当然不行，彼得闭上眼睛放任自己再次沉入幻想，他需要脑内的辅助，把这双手想象成别人的手，或者直接说，Tony Stark的手。

虽然不知道他们具体走到哪一步，有没有真的做过的可能，但是那个花花公子的技术一定好得不得了，彼得一边笨拙地在热水里揉捏自己的乳头，一边发现自己居然在轻微用力地刮抠它时才能感到更大的快感。

[wow boy，你看你这里很快就立起来了，是不是很想被舔？]

[只是舔真的够吗？凑到daddy面前，撒个娇，daddy还能帮你吸]

脑内忍不住浮现的下流话语简直自带男人低沉性感的语音一般环绕在彼得脑海里，他眯起眼睛下意识地说“哈啊...想要被吸...咬一下也没关系....”

[真的是没关系？而不是非常渴望？你这里一充血，连下面这个可爱的小东西都变得更兴奋了]

彼得感觉自己的性器确实更兴奋地吐出透明的液体，跟着满手的泡泡一起光滑中带点黏腻，他哑着嗓子想让男人摸摸自己，但幻想里的男人不仅是没有温柔抚摸，反而是用大拇指的指腹画着圈在卵蛋处按压，[年轻人多久没自己解决过了...这里都是给daddy的对不对...]

下意识想反驳他自己才不是没有性伴侣的loser，彼得只是摇了摇头还没说什么反话就感觉自己性器的前端被男人用拇指边缘刮蹭，敏感的马眼被疯狂刺激，他很不争气地因为这又痛又爽的感觉小小哀嚎一声，“是...只给daddy...”

然而小气又霸道的old man并没有那么快放过他，他放缓了动作有技巧地照顾着男孩的性器，恰到好处的揉捏让彼得舒爽地忍不住咬了咬下唇抑制唇边的呻吟。

他觉得自己一定是疯了，为什么这个都还没有证据存在过的男人，比自己还要了解自己的身体——他熟知自己的弱点，他掌控自己的快感，他霸道到连自己的高潮都要得他允许，而自己居然爱死了这种幻想里的感觉。

好像自己的身体，灵魂，本来就就属于他一样。

[你知道我最喜欢听你这样叫我，再喊几声，daddy会让你射个爽的。]

再下流的话不知为何在男人嘴里就变成了最深情的蛊惑，彼得半眯着眼加快了自己手上的动作，配合想象里那种羞耻又快乐的感觉，只觉得自己全身的血液都在向下腹涌，“daddy...tony...daddy...plz...”

其实他并没有意识自己喊了多少声，也不愿意去承认自己一直在喊一个没有出现的人，但Tony Stark这个名字就是光想一想都能牵动神经，而daddy这个隐私而羞耻地称呼能激起自己想和男人融为一体的无限快感。

终于，彼得又一次地想着他射了出来。

高潮后他的脑海有一瞬间的空白，彼得靠在浴室的墙上大口大口喘气，任由温热的水浇到自己头顶，顺着已经逐渐棱角分明但依然富有少年气息的脸庞流下，水顺着他好看而不夸张的胸肌腹肌一路向下，把蒸汽里腥膻的味道很快就冲淡地混在沐浴露的薰衣草味里密不可分。

每一次这样之后，彼得总是无可避免地感觉到更为空虚。

那个男人明明就该在这里，就该把他压在墙壁上肏到哭泣，就该和他一起登上快乐巅峰...这种比回忆还要真实却在现实里找不到存在证据的感觉，就是彼得心里的那根刺——Tony Satrk。

缓过神来的彼得冲洗完身上的泡沫关掉水走出浴室，用毛巾随意地揉着因为没有发胶固定而散落下来的小自然卷，感觉自己的困意和疲惫被一种更强的力量驱逐了，他又走向了放置实验台的书房，他想也许他再努力一点，他就能更快地见到这个男人了。

无论对方身在何处，他一定要找到Tony Satrk。

END


End file.
